User blog:Prince of Ice/"Team Princes" Special Detachment's Report
Notes This is just a fictional work of me... since it is said I can make it.... = ) Still editing.... While the potentials seem to be overpowered, our stats are somewhat lower than the standard since we are still... quite young. Yeah, again, this is just my imagination and fan work.... And if you see some subclasses of 3rd Tier Class mentioned here that doesn't appear in the game... yes, I made it. The subclasses are all fictional. Members 'The Princes, First Detachment' Seiichiro 'Lao' Shiromaru aka Prince of Ice Team Princes Sniper / Fencer Elt.. 15. A young prince of Kingdom of Crystalia far from Europe who's previously seemed to lack in social life, he traveled time with his friends and found themselves in middle of war in Europe. He later served the Gallian Army as a tactician and squad leader of "Team Princes" Special Detachment. He chose to be a Sniper and Swordman and he excels in both. Raises a unicorn named "Snowflake". Known to have lycanthropic blood. Personal Potentials: *'Genius '- Uses innate talents to the fullest extent, raising all abilities. *'Lone Wolf '- Having allies nearby is a distraction that lowers evasive skills. *'Werewolf' - Their lycanthropic instinct awakened inside, making them able to see through darkness and raising attack against infantry. (Replaces Lone Wolf later) *'Dissonance' - They become uncomfortable when non-brethren are nearby, lowering attack power against infantry. *'Crystalian Pride' - Pride in fighting alongside Crystalian raises various abilities. (Replaces Dissonance later) *'Trust' - Their feelings to protect their friends empowers them, raising attack power and firing accuracy. (Learnt later) Terry 'Sky' McTerrier aka Prince of Sky Team Princes Scout Elt.. 15. A young prince of Kingdom of Celestia, he traveled time with Lao. Was known as an airbender. As a Celestian, he can run in great distance quickly, making him the best scout. Known for hasty attitudes and love to wind and flowers. He also excels in close combat battle. Befriends a pegasus named "Blossom" since child. Personal Potentials: *'Hasty '- Wanting everything to get worked quickly gives more will to run and decreases their firing accuracy (Works like Second wind, but with -Acc) *'Indecisive '- Too many enemies around them causes indecision, lowering firing accuracy. *'Royal Hater '- Becomes uncomfortable when royalty of their brethen is nearby, lowering attack power against infantry targets. *'Celestian Pride '- Pride in fighting alongside Celestian raises various abilities. (Replaces Royal Hater later) *'Loyalty '- Their unshaken loyalty to their comrades around raises defense and accuracy. (Learnt later) Margaret 'Vixen' Vivian aka Princess Vixen Team Princes Commando. 15. Unidentical twin sister of Lao despite of telepathic ability between. Was known as a masterful fire magician, although she didn't intend to use it in wars in Gallia. Instead, she carried shocktrooper's firearm and then took position as a Commando. She was known for her trickeries she uses often in battles. She was also known to her love to foxes since she inherited power of a fox back in far East. She hates people antagonizing foxes (hence 'Outcast'). Befriends a unicorn named "Flameworks". Personal Potential: *'Big Sister '- Looks out for comrades on the battlefield, raising firing accuracy and attack power against infantry targets. *'Outcast '- Having allies of the same unit class nearby puts them on edge, lowering evasive skills. *'Trickery '- Their magic power lets them conceal themselves from enemies. (Replaces Outcast later) *'Twin Hater '- Becomes uncomfortable when their twin is nearby, lowering attack power against infantry targets. *'Crystalian Bond' - Having brethren close by gives strength of spirit, raising defense. (Replaces Twin Hater later) *'Passionate' - Their burning spirit empowers them, raising attack power against infantry and armored targets. (Learnt later) Nagamaru 'Justin' Azai aka Prince of Earth Team Princes Lancer Elt.. 15. A young warrior born in foreign land in Far East. Known for his great feel of justice, his Japanese etiquettes, and his strong arms. After Lao developed a new weapon called Gunlance (a jousting lance with AT rocket pod inside and a shield), he wielded it with only one arm, proving he's the only one able to use it while other can't. He often acts as the wisest among all other princes. Raises a horse named "Ironwill" Personal Potentials: * *'Soldier's Pride' - An iron will to carry out the mission raises defense. * Narcissus 'Zhang Mao' aka Prince of Elegance Team Princes Gunner Elt.. 15. A teenager with narcissistic nature and love to cats. Was born in foreign land in the East. His cat-like limbs let him move fast in battles. He's a potent combatant. Willing to be a beautiful artist with his personal touch of elegance. Often caught in fight with Charles. Personal Potentials: *'Social Elite' - Standing on paved areas feels familiar and safe, raising defense. *'Neat Freak' - Worries about dirt stains lead to distraction, lowering firing accuracy. * * Marie aka Lunar Princess Team Princes Medic. 15. A little princess of Kingdom of Lunaria, she is a cheerful girl with notable fondness for parties. She found war and killing loathsome. Loves Lao although he doesn't seem to care really much about love. Carries the power of Stellarion inside her body which may cause ultimate magic explosion when activated, hence Lao and others trying to prevent her from crying at any times. Raises a pegasus named "Moonlight". Personal Potentials: *'Solitude' - Becomes lonely when no allies are around, lowering defense. *'Humanitarian' - Unable to forgive themselves for harming others, they cannot take further action. *'Innocent' - They are able to take another action on a whim. (Replaces Humanitarian later.) *'Mysterious Body' - They occasionally find that their HP has been restored to full for no apparent reason. * Charles Brown aka Armored Prince Team Princes Tech Elt. and Tank Commander. 15. A boy who unexpectedly has knowledge to buildings and armaments despite his silly, happy-go-lucky attitude, his fondness to clown around, and tendency to throw his friends into confusions. He then became a builder-engineer (a sub-class of Tech Elite that can build armaments such as turret, etc). Owns a customizable tank called "Polar Bear". Often caught in fights with Narcissus. Despite being silly in most times, he's actually a kind person who likes to have laughter with everyone. Personal Potentials *'Metal Lover' - Their passion with metal objects raises their attack against infantry targets. *'Pessimist' - Having less than half-full HP makes them abandon hope for the future, lowering their evasive skills. *'Show-Off' - Being sighted by multiple enemies makes them want to show off, upping their defense. (Replaces Pessimist later) *'Poor Servicing' - A lackluster commitment to weapons maintenance leaves them unable to attack. *'Committed '- A desire to atone for mistakes they have made lets them move again. (Replaces Poor Servicing later) *'Laughter' - Having friends around motivates them to cheer everyone, increasing attack against armored target. (Learnt later) Reina Kitamori aka Shadow Princess Team Princes Spy and Tank Commander. 15. A girl born and raised in land of far East. She was originally a ninja and knew how to conceal herself at any times, making her the first Spy (a sub-class of Scout Elite capable of using camo to hide). She also learnt basics of tanks and could drive tanks. She owns a tank called "Red Fox", a slightly changed Geriolul with enhanced Rocket Pods and more capacity. Known to have feelings with Justin. Seemed to have past regrets with her clan. Personal Potentials: *'Desert Allergy' - An allergy to dust and sand causes a steady drain of HP while in sandy areas. *'Bloodthirsty' - Natural aggression lets them attack again before a counterattack. *'Clandestine Arts' - Their knowledge to shadowy arts increases their running speed and attack against infantry. *'Wounded Heart' - Past regrets cast a shadow on their heart, lowering firing accuracy. *'Broken Chains' - Finally breaking free of a troubled past raises firing accuracy. (Replaces Wounded Heart later) Princess Buttercup Team Princes Anthem Elt.. A graceful princess from Queendom of Floracia, she's often described as a teen girl who act as teen girls naturally. As part of alliance between her home and House Celestia, she befriended Sky since child. She seems to have feelings with Sky after past experiences with him. In the future where the team originally belongs, she's a cheerleader, hence her choice to be an Anthem Corp. Personal Potential: 'Other Characters' Nanny Portia Engineer Elt.. 60. Royal Crystalia family's headmaid in charge of household business, she's a faithfully courteous maid that had served numerous noble houses. She's very polite and she has honor in serving Royal Family of Crystalia, earning respect from Lao as part of the house who then called her as "nanny". Personal Potentials: *'Social Elite' - Standing on paved areas feels familiar and safe, raising defense. *'Pollen Allergy' - Heavy pollen allergies cause a steady drain of HP when standing on grassy areas. *'Bad Back' - Bending over to crouch puts a strain on their weak back, causing a drop in defense. *'Master for Life' - Pulls out all stops to protect their master, raising defence. Category:Blog posts